


Cover for Pax Americana

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Pax Americana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Pax Americana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmadelosnardos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadelosnardos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pax americana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323031) by [emmadelosnardos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadelosnardos/pseuds/emmadelosnardos). 




End file.
